


Newt has the Giggles (Newt Scamander x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff





	1. Chapter 1

“How do I look?” Newt asked as he gestured at himself. You adjusted the strap on your deep purple coloured dress before walking into the room to see. Newt stood in the centre of the room. You immediately saw his freckled face that framed his green eyes which were partially covered by his reddish brown hair.  He was wearing a mustard coloured waistcoat, white shirt, dark trousers and bow tie. Though it was pretty much what he usually wore daily, the big difference was that it was impeccably clean.   
“You look great.” you reply smiling. Newt’s eyes widen and his mouth opens slightly as he sees you.  “You look beautiful.“ he tells you, a light blush filling his cheeks. Smiling, you look back at him as you also blush. 

Looking at him with that goofy smile he sure was cute but it was always clear that your friendship was platonic. He never seemed to be particularly interested in anyone in that way and you were no exception. You’d been best friends for a couple of years and friends since Hogwarts. You travelled over to New York with him from the UK. It was one of the best decisions the pair of you had made as you had become friends with fellow witches Tina and her sister Queenie in addition to a muggle called Jacob.   
  
Excitedly, all five of you enter the bar and sat at a table, you all start congratulating Newt. The special occasion was to celebrate the completion of his book draft of ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’. You were so proud of his accomplishment. So everyone insisted that they bought him a drink each. Though you only had the one glass. You didn’t really drink alcohol much, so one glass was enough. Newt initially protested having so many glasses of giggle water but Queenie encouraged him, pointing out that it was rude to refuse gifts.   
  
Slowly the drinks went down as you talked about anything and everything, the contents of the book, plans for the future and how glad that you were all celebrating with everyone. It felt fantastic just to relax in each other’s company.   
  
  
“And that’s why you should never stand behind an erumpent for too long.” Newt chuckled. Everybody laughed in response to his funny story. Completely encouraged he excitedly asked “Shall I tell you the story about the murtlap in the toilet?” knowing that disgusting story, you collectively answered ‘no’ before everyone started to burst out laughing again. You stared at Newt’s smiling face as one of your fingers traced the rim of your empty glass.  
He was being rediculous. The giggle water had definitely made him more confident, that was for sure. He was suddenly the head of the conversation rather than saying the odd comment like he usually did. 

Catching your gaze, Newt looked at you with a playful grin. "Look at (Y/N). Isn’t she amazing.“ he said proudly to everyone whilst pointing one of his empty glasses at you. His kind words causing a collective “Aww” from the Goldstein sisters.  
“I was so lucky to find her. She makes me happier than a niffler counting its gold collection.” he continued enthusiastically.

“Newt please, you’re embarrassing me in front of everyone.” you smile whilst blushing. Not to be discouraged as you nervously fidget in your chair, he continues.   
“Just look at her.” Newt said as he nudged Jacob’s arm with his elbow. Jacob looked at you with an ‘I’m sorry’ smile. A serious expression flashes on Newt’s face.   
“Hey, hey Jacob don’t look at her that much.” he said playfully waving his arms.   
You giggled, which was quickly joined by everyone’s laughter. 

Despite Tina attempting to change the subject, Newt’s eyes were glued on you as he said loudly with glee “She’s so smart. Helping me out with all my creatures every single day. I won big with her didn’t I? Didn’t I? Got brains and beauty. She’s like the gleaming stars that brighten the night sky. Look at how she sits there, effortlessly gorgeous.”  
The conversation went quiet. You gazed at him in surprise as he looked at you with sparkling eyes and a wide stupid grin.  He had never spoken about you like this, not even in private. You could tell that Queenie was reading Newt’s mind as she was staring at him with a huge smile on her face. His thoughts must be hilarious as she quietly giggled. Newt looked at you with intensity in his eyes and a mischievous smirk. Still staring at Newt, Queenie’s eyes widened and she almost choked on her drink. You wonder what thought he had to give her such a reaction. 

“Ooook it’s pretty late, maybe we should start heading home. You can all crash at our place, right Tina? It’s the closest home from here and I don’t think that some people are in any state to apparate anywhere.” Queenie said as Tina nodded in agreement.   
Newt shakily stood up, staggering forward as he tripped over the legs of chairs as he walked. Darting forward, you reach for his hand and quickly grabbed it to stop him from falling over.   
“Thank you” he yelled as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders for extra support, unintentionally putting all of his weight on you. Seeing you wince in discomfort Newt whispered “sorry” whilst removing his arm and settling for gripping your hand firmly instead. 

The walk to the Goldstein apartment was hilarious. Newt had created a song made of the names of all the creatures in his book. He kept asking the gang to join in, despite none of you knowing the words. Gently he’d squeezed your hand signalling to you that it was your turn to sing. Which you reluctantly did. 

After fumbling around in her bag for the keys, you all finally entered their apartment. "I think I’m going to go to bed. Thank you for a great evening. There’s tea and coffee in the kitchen if anyone wants it.“ yawned Tina as she made her way down the hallway. After kissing Queenie, Jacob led her into another room. Which left you and Newt alone in the living room. You looked around, eyeing up the kitchen. A mug of tea is just what you needed. Before you you start walking there, Newt strutted to the centre of the room.   
“I know what this celebration needs.” he said whilst grinning. He leant forward and started to produce a low and loud snorting sound. ‘Oh no’ you thought to yourself, he is totally going to do the full erumpent mating dance.  
  
“Umm Newt… Perhaps we should just sit down and drink some tea or coffee” you say, quickly grabbing his jacket and pulling him onto the sofa. You sit next to him to make sure that he doesn’t get up and start dancing again. You both sit there staring at each other and giggling. Newt raises one of his hands and gently brushes your cheek and then carefully tucked a loose hair behind your ear. His eyes were intense as they focused on yours. His face looked as if he was concentrating, slowly memorising every detail of you. You unintentionally bite your bottom lip a little and tremble slightly because of how close he was to you with those beautiful gazing eyes. 

“I’m such an idiot.” he says in a serious tone.   
“Why?” you asked with a confused giggle.  
“For never doing this.” he answered. In one swift movement he wrapped one arm around your waist to bring you closer to him, whilst the other gently lifted your head up. Hesitating for a second before he gave in to himself and started to cover your neck in soft kisses.  
Suddenly your breath hitched and you could feel your face growing warmer as you blushed. This quick and unexpected action took you by surprise and it all felt like the most wonderful dream.  You didn’t know how much of this was Newt or how much of it was the giggle water that he had drank but honestly you did not care.   
Shyly he pulled away. “Sorry I just could not resist.”   
You chuckled at his words. 

“Maybe I should make us both a nice strong cup of tea.” you say, about to stand up.  
“No!” Newt yells as he pulls his arm closer around you with such force that you both fall backwards, so you are now both laying side by side on the sofa. You both giggle. Judging by his firm grip it looks like you are now not going to be going anywhere. So you nuzzle your face into his chest as he starts to gently stroke your hair.  
Exhausted from the eventful evening, Newt yawns and begins to close his eyes. 

“Can I tell you a secret? But you must promise not to tell (Y/N).” Newt asks in a mumble as he slowly starts to drift off to sleep.   
“Of course.” you answer whilst trying to stifle a laugh.   
“I love (Y/N). I really, really do.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly opening your eyes, you wake up next to Newt on the sofa. Completely content in his arms that were wrapped around you. You giggle as you remember what happened last night whilst you look at his innocent sleeping face. It was so kind of the Goldsteins to let you sleep there for the night, perhaps you could make breakfast for everyone as a thank you.    
You try to sit up but Newt’s arm gripped onto you harder around your waist. Looking around the room, you pick up a cushion and slowly sit up whilst sliding the cushion under his arm, so he cuddled that instead. 

As your body was now absent from his, Newt began to stir. A low groan escaping his lips as his eyes reluctantly opened. You walk over to the kitchen to see what supplies there were. "Morning" he mumbles.   
“Good morning,  what would you like for breakfast?” you ask smiling.   
“Ow my head.” he moans with a pained expression on his face, his eyes squinting at you. You laughed as Newt was absolutely hung over which was not surprising given how much he had drank last night. 

Saying “accio” quietly as possible, you flick your wand at the kitchen cupboards. Painkillers fly into your hand as a glass fills itself with water. After tip toeing back, you place the tablets and drink in Newt’s hands.   
“It must have been quite a night last night.” he chuckled.   
“Well like you were saying last night. Every celebration needs an erumpent mating dance.” you giggled as Newt blushed and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.   
“Oh I did, did I?” he said quietly in a nervous laugh. 

“I’m just going to pop into the case to get changed.” you say whilst stepping into Newt’s suitcase. He nodded in reply, trying to keep his eyes open. After stepping down into the shed, you open up a large chest in the corner of the room. There was always a spare set of clothes for you in there, just in case you got mucky caring for Newt’s creatures. You buttoned up a white blouse and slid on a long dark grey skirt and black boots. Also in the chest was a light yellow coloured cotton scarf. It would look pretty tied in a bow around your neck to give your outfit some colour. Not completely sure whether you should wear it or not, you put it in your skirt pocket. 

Walking out of the case and back into the Goldstein’s apartment you sit at the other end of the sofa. Newt now looked more awake as he was sat up and sipping the glass of water you had got him. In your mind you contemplated what you could make everyone for breakfast. You were so busy concentrating that you did not notice Newt setting down his glass. He looked up and began to study you, his eyebrows furrowing.   
A look of concern grew on his face as he shuffled towards you so he now sat next to you on the sofa.   
“When you were in my case… did you run into my murtlap?” he asked in a slightly worried voice.   
“No. Why?” you answered intrigued.   
“These marks…” his words trailed off as he examined your neck with great concentration. His fingertips trailed the feint hickeys on your neck, being careful to not hurt you as he lightly touched the bruises. You giggled slightly as he was completely oblivious that he was the one who had put them there last night.

Before you could think of a good excuse for the origin of your bruises, both of you jumped slightly as you could hear the familiar footsteps of Queenie in her high heeled shoes as she walked on the wooden floorboards in the hallway. Quickly you grabbed the thin scarf from your skirt pocket and tied it neatly into a bow around your neck. Newt looked at you confused by your quick actions before shrugging and giving you a lopsided smile. 

Queenie entered the room darting a look towards you and Newt. She was quickly followed by Jacob and Tina. Tina yawned and lazily waved hello. Glancing again at Newt, Queenie stepped towards you to whisper in your ear “Wow, he really does not remember anything about last night. But at least his hangover is slowly getting better.” Taking Jacob’s lead you all collectively walk into the kitchen. 

“I was planning to make you all breakfast but wasn’t sure what you would like.” you admitted.   
“Aww that is so sweet. Don’t worry honey, I’ll put on a spread. Please take a seat.” said Queenie waving her wand to make food appear on the dining table. You all sat down as various food was prepared so you could gather some onto your plate. You had taken the seat next to Queenie that was opposite Newt and she was opposite Jacob, Tina sat at the end of the table. 

Digging into your breakfast, you all start talking and laughing. A hearty meal was just what everyone needed to revive them from the events of last night. Despite stuffing his face with food, Newt could not stifle a yawn. Causing Queenie to look up at him, with a mischievous smile on her face.   
“I’m sure that we are all tired from yesterday. Perhaps some of us a little more than others.” she commented, causing everyone around the table to laugh. 

As you stare at your now empty plate, you look up and say smiling “Thank you for breakfast, it really was exquisite."   
"You’re very welcome.” said Queenie. After a few seconds of silence a mischievous smile crept onto her face before she added. “(Y/N) you are always so kind. Your words make me feel happier than a niffler counting its gold collection.”   
Suddenly your body tensed up as she intentionally repeated Newt’s words from last night. Moving your leg, you lightly kicked hers under the table. As you faintly shake your head telling her to please not carry on. The table fell silent in anticipation. You looked up at Newt but it was too late. 

You watched as Newt’s expression changed. His smile faded and eyebrows furrowed as if he had thought of something but he wasn’t entirely sure of what. As his eyes caught sight of you, they lingered on the scarf you were wearing. Suddenly his eyes widened in realisation. He looked at your neck with intensity and traced his lips lightly with his fingertips. He must have remember how your marks had gotten there, that his kisses were the cause. His cheeks flushed red. You shot a glance at Queenie before staring at Newt again. His thoughts appeared to be fully on display to her as she blushed a little whilst concentrating on him. 

Newt cleared his throat as he stood up. Despite staring at the ground he said in a quiet voice "Thank you for the delicious breakfast. If you will excuse me I need to attend to my creatures, (Y/N) will you assist my please?”   
“Of course.” you reply. Cheerfully you thank the Goldsteins again for breakfast before following Newt into the case. 

You stood in the shed as Newt paced around the room in silence. Nervously waiting for what he was going to say, would he regret his actions and not want to be your friend anymore? Were you no longer able to help him look after his creatures? Was this going to be your last meeting? No, you thought to yourself as your mind was racing away. He will probably say it was a mistake and just to forget about it. Perhaps he’ll act like it never happened at all. Your mind would not stop thinking of different scenarios. 

As Newt continued pacing, eyes glued to the floor, there was nothing that you wanted to do more that to grab his arm to force a response, any response. But no, you knew that he should not be rushed and he’ll talk to you in his own time. You shuffled your feet anxiously. Newt caught a sight of this as he quickly glanced up at you, sensing how uneasy you were.  

Taking a deep breath to gain some confidence, Newt stopped pacing and stood right in front of you. Seeing the expression on his face, you smile at him reassuringly. Nervously he cleared his throat.   
“(Y/N), there is so much that I would like to say… but I don’t know quite where to start.” he admitted whilst staring into your eyes, as if he could find an answer there.   
“Just what ever comes to mind.” you nervously giggled.   
His familiar lopsided smile flickered onto his face as he nodded slightly. 

You looked at the intensity of his green eyes. Were your faces so close to each other a moment ago? Slowly Newt closed the gap between the two of you as he pressed his lips on yours. His hand stroked your cheek as his other arm wrapped around your waist. One of your hands gripped onto his sleeve as the other tangled into his messy hair.  Your heart fluttered in your chest at the contact.   
Pulling away slightly Newt whispered “Sorry, sometimes words are not enough.” 


End file.
